Aegis Knight
A very traditional knighthood, the Aegis Knights have been the strongest defense for the Kanavan Kingdom since ancient times; their swords and shields have always stood stalwart to defend the kingdom. The Aegis Knights call themselves the Absolute Shield. With their renowned skills in battle, they are the greatest defenders of the Kingdom. Aegis Knights fight with a Sword and a Shield. While some might consider this less efficient for slaying foes, the Aegis Knights have proven that not many can match their skills in combat. After the invasion and repeated attacks that followed from Kaze'aze, the Aegis Knights, stalwart as they were, faced annihilation. It was Ronan, who emerged from the ranks to lead the Aegis Knights forward and rallied their strength against the tide of dark forces that sought to break upon the Kanavan Kingdom. With his new-found powers wielding the Sword and Shield along with his white magic, Ronan has become not only the guardian of the royal family, but the bulwark of Kanavan. He is the Kingdom's only hope of defense and survival. Using a shield, Aegis Knights can quickly attack and quickly defend with the shield so that they can carefully guard themselves while choosing their next move. Blocking is, initially, difficult to time and coordinate, but once mastered enemies will have no hope of ever hurting an Aegis Knight. The proper use of defense while mixed with offense will make Aegis Knights formidable opponents on the battlefield. Thanks to the new Erudon Weapons, Aegis Knight further boasts his invincibility by summoning Erudon's Shield, which renders him and his teammates completely immune to any damage for the duration of the shield. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace." - Aegis Knight Leader - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' '''Discontinued' Basic Movements Aegis Knight Combo NEW.png|Basic Combo Aegis Knight Crit NEW.png|Critical Attack Aegis Knight Double NEW.png|Double Attack Aegis Knight Jump Atk NEW.png|Jump Attack Aegis Knight Dash Outer Wall.png|Dash Aegis Knight Air Dash Outer Wall.png|Air Dash Aegis Knight Dash Atk NEW.png|Dash Attack Aegis Knight Guard NEW.png|Guard Aegis Knight Block NEW.png|Block Aegis Knight Psy Force NEW.png|Psychic Force Aegis Knight Grab NEW.png|Grab Erudon's Shield Aegis Knight's rune gauge fills itself slowly over time or by performing basic attacks except the basic combo (''dungeons). Once the rune bar is completely filled, Ronan can summon Erudon's Shield by pressing + . Contrary to the other three Erudon Weapons, the shield can be utilized in two different ways: *When used while not in the middle of the basic combo, Ronan generates a defensive barrier where he and his allies are located. While they're inside the barrier, they will regenerate a small amount of HP and MP/AP (effect is stackable with itself), and have no collision from enemies or attacks. The entire rune gauge will instantly deplete. The barrier lasts for approximately 4 seconds. *When used while in the middle of the basic combo, Ronan executes a shield bash and gains a buff that causes his weapons to glow cerulean and changes his eye color to bright skyblue and grants him a 10% attack boost. The gauge will drain slowly, just like his other Erudon Weapon Summons. However, unlike the other weapon summons, pressing + again will not remove Erudon's Shield; this is most likely due to a glitch. Aegis Knight Erudon Weapon Summon.png|Erudon's Shield being used defensively Erudon's_Shield.png Aegis Knight Erudon Weapon Summon 2.png|Erudon's Shield being used offensively Erudon's_Shield_2.png Skills Spell Sword Aegis Knight B1 NEW.png|Divine Slash Aegis Knight B2 NEW.png|Furious Rush Aegis Knight B3 NEW.png|Blame Buster Aegis Knight 4th NEW.png|Arc Breath White Magic Aegis Knight W1 NEW.png|Rune Flare Aegis Knight W2 NEW.png|Magic Defense Aegis Knight W3 NEW.png|Tempest Slayer Trivia *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Aegis Knight's fourth grade skill was named Hell Slayer, where Ronan summoned a blue version of the Black Tempest to fight alongside Ronan. The Black Tempest was AI controlled and could move and attack on its own similar to Ley's summons, and had the same attacks as the monster variant. While the Black Tempest is summoned, Ronan's attack is greatly increased. **After the revamp, the skill that replaced Hell Slayer, Arc Breath, shares the same name as Dragon Knight's old third grade white magic skill. *Aegis Knight's third grade attack name, Dark Slayer, was later reused for Spell Knight's alternate fourth grade attack. *Aegis Knight is abbreviated as AeK by players. *Strangely, while using Erudon's Shield offensively, Ronan will wield a second sword while his first sword is sheathed in his shield. *The Odyssean Armor Set is modeled after the summoned construct. *The Aegis Knight actually has similar quotes to his previous jobs, but he says them differently. *The word "Aegis" means to "protect". It is also the shield or breastplate of the mythological god, Zeus.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeus *The construct summoned in Tempest Slayer appears in Victor's Fortress, as the Black Tempest. It is, however, recolored, larger and possesses more attacks. **The introduction of the former fourth skill, Hell Slayer, allowed Ronan to summon the construct to do battle with him. The Tempest Guardian has all the features of the Black Tempest, minus the coloring. *The Aegis Knight is one of three classes who sheath their weapon after every time they attack, the other two being the Striker and the Duelist. *The Aegis Knight is the only Practice Mode class that can control an enemy via an attack command. However, this is done to demonstrate the use of Blocking. References Category:Jobs and Classes